Insanity and harmony don't mix
by halogamer5
Summary: When discord is cent to doom city, the gang must follow. But what happen when they meet king Insanity and his odd family? And what happens when they find some somewhat sinister secret about there new friends and there old friends aswell.
1. dome city

"Why are we even here!" Discord yelled in annoyance.

Fluttershy, Twilight, applejack, pinkie pie, and rainbow dash all sat next to him.

"I mean, some stranger says 'Insanity law says we must take you to doom city' and then he tried to put me into a cage, we all just follow him into a blimp!? Why?!" The spirit of chaos added

On cue, a pale pony standing on two leg, wearing a large, yet thin, coat stuck his head through the doorway in front of them and said:

" 'Cause you all just can't say no to us!" His face had a very happy smile, but his eye were a little scary. They were black with white pupils, and had no color to them at all. But he still looked happy.

Discord sat back in his seat, grumbling to himself. Fluttershy tried to comfort him, while twilight was looking in a book, it's tittle reading:

' Insanity Law by king Insanity and advisory sanity'

She put the book down

"What's your name? You haven't told us yet."

"I'm sanity, the green fluff ball from before was elect powers, we are the Representatives of dome city-er, doom city."

Twilight froze.

"You wrote this book?" Twilight asked, remembering some pretty gross facts in the book. He nodded happily.

"So you know who insanity is?"

"Well, miss sparkle, insanity is not only the king, but he is also my brother. Kinda" Sanity voice was normal, but his tone of voice was almost like a child's. So far that has been the only way he would talk.

The purple alicorn was surprised by two things, one he known her name and two he said insanity was his brother... kinda.

"We will be at dome city in five minutes!" A child's voice called from the speakers above them. It was powers.

The giant blimp, covered with machinery, landed. The five ponies and the draconequus stare out the six windows line in a row in awe.

Next to them was a giant city, and almost looking like a robot, there, a even bigger castle in the middle.

When they got out of the blimp, they were greeted by a pony covered with green fluff and hair that made him look like a ball, his face uneven, had one ear bigger than the other, one normal brown eye and a black with a white pupil similar to Sanity's eyes.

"Welcome to doom city. And that castle back there is Castile Insanity." Powers said, almost breaking into laughter.

This is not going to end well.


	2. arMcgue

"Follow me, please" powers said happily. "And try to stay close." His voice was more serious when said this.

They followed him, but they did see some interesting sights. Houses moving, robots that seemed to be shut off, but the ponies were the most bizarre. There skin either pale or grayish, had little color, Like Sanity they stood on two leg instead of the four, there eye black with white pupils, but craziest thing of it all, was the fact that nobody had a cutie mark. Not even Sanity.

"So what's up with the ponies here?" Rainbowdash questioned.

" Well..." powers began. "We aren't the most 'normal' I think I am the only one who walk on four legs here"

"Truth is, I'm not even a pony, and the ponies here, technically, are not ponies either." His voice was full of sorrow as he said this.

"But," powers began again, his voice now full of joy. "We are still a very powerful kingdom!"

"WE'RE HERE!" Sanity yell happily, throwing both hands in the air, behind him a giant robot like castle stood.

it's head was twenty feet above the ground, it's arms seemed to halfway underground, it seemed to be lying on it's stomach.

It's lower half was missing and it's body was covered in stained glass windows. Towers and rooms had been built on it's back. The jaw began to lowered slowly to the ground.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Sanity turned around to see the six, all with wide eyes staring at the castle in awe

"Oh, and watch your step, the iron is a little rusty."

/

The Inside was beautiful, decorated with purple, green, and black fabrics and rugs. The six were still wide eyed. Applejack was the first to speak. "Ya'll weren't kidd'n when you said ya'll were powerful..."

"This isn't what I meant, but thanks!" Powers said in agreement. Windows were lined up, all with beautiful artwork.

"Um...is that celestria?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah, it looks just like her! Just meaner!" Pinkie added. She was right too, she seem to angry, but behind her was an army, all with golden armor.

"Yes, that is her, but, these tell insanity's story." Sanity said, his voice darkening.

"Can we hear it!?" Pinkie asked happily.

"OK, but after lunch. Mcgue probably has made it by now." Powers said, somewhat saddened.

As they went to the dining area, twilight recognized some of the artwork on the window.

'Discord's defeat, princess Luna turning into nightmare moon, elements of harmony... but different, and changelings.' Twilight thought as they went past the one bothered her, is one window had princess celestia with a spear aimed at a beast made of gold, shadows, thunder, and fire, protecting a baby similar to the beast itself. A bell snapped out of her trance.

"Lunch is served." A voice said, it having a deep country accent, but it also sounded like a old man. A door opened revealing a

draconequus, having a crocodile arm, a lizard foot, a bear arm, a bull foot, a very long beard, a ram horn that swirled over his ear, a antler with three spikes, blue eyes with green pupils, a snake's tail with a rattle and a stinger, large bat wings, and he seem to fly instead of float. Everybody's (except sanity and power's) jaw dropped.

"Everybody, this is arMcgue, our head chef, and Insanity's best friend. He made lunch!" Sanity said while Mcgue handed him a list. Discord was dumbstruck.

" Another draconequus? Huh...bzrrxgtdrsttegtdgydjhgcgcggvbvcfgfvhgdrrstrs!?" Discord began to speak in tongues, fluttershy tried to calm him down, only for twilight to go crazy as well.

"I'm guessing ya'll forgot to tell 'em the law 'bout draconequuses, huh?" Mcgue asked.

"Oops..." powers said to himself.

Authers note:

Working on the story, but going to school again, so might take longer for the next update, spoiler: Mcgue is not the only draconequus...


End file.
